


Stephen Day portrait (fanart

by ladydoor



Series: A Charm of Magpies Fanart [7]
Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Portrait, Procreate, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/ladydoor
Summary: Portait of Stephen Day, with a moving tattoo. Done in Procreate
Series: A Charm of Magpies Fanart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673902
Kudos: 4





	Stephen Day portrait (fanart




End file.
